


Betrayed

by TheSpaminator



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Best Friends, Bisexual Kara Danvers, Comedy, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Lesbian Lena Luthor, Mentions of Sex, No Smut, Sex talks, Sexy Times, Useless Bisexual Kara Danvers, Useless Lesbian Lena Luthor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 01:00:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16253420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSpaminator/pseuds/TheSpaminator
Summary: Frustrated by the mere presence of the men in her life and the headaches they cause her, Lena seeks out the best stress relief she knows of. Things go terribly, terribly wrong. Then they go very, very right.Find me on the internet:Twitter,Tumblr





	Betrayed

**Author's Note:**

> Listen. This is actually based on a thing that happened to me. I'll explain more in the end notes. For now, please enjoy our useless queers finally getting their shit together.
> 
> Unbeta'd, barely edited. It's 3am and I have to get up for work in 4 hours, soooooo.....

The old dorm door groaned as it swung inwards, sounding almost as spent as Lena felt. She shoved the door closed behind her and slumped back on it, eyes closing and hands dropping her book bag and purse to the floor.

 

She had had a day for the books. Not the good kind, of course. But one for the books regardless. Her women’s studies professor had taken an unexpected sabbatical and the replacement prof was...... undesirable at best. Why the university thought it appropriate to appoint a cisgender, heterosexual, white male the post of women’s studies professor was absolutely baffling. Lena would never understand. Suffice to say, her classmates were equally thrilled at the prospect of having their own experience mansplained to them, and they had all suffered throughout the class after which they all crammed into the little on campus coffee shop to discuss their options. It was decided a petition would be started to ‘encourage’ the university to rethink their hiring of the man, and find someone better suited to the task.

 

On top of that, Lena had to deal with frat boys hitting on her as she walked back to her dorm through the quad where the football team had congregated for some sort of fundraiser.

 

Echoing the sentiments of the door only a few moments prior, Lena groaned and pushed off the door to fall face first on her bed. Her roommate was out for the night on a date, and Lena didn’t expect her to make it back before the wee hours if history were any indication.

 

It was with this thought, Lena came to the brilliant realization that she had exactly the thing to alleviate her stress.

 

She quickly pushed to her feet and made sure the door was locked before scrambling back to her bed and fumbling around in the bedside table to find her salvation.

 

***

 

“Kara, I need you to stop laughing.” Lena whined, her shoulders slouched and head back as she stared helplessly at the ceiling.

 

Another snicker was heard before her best friend spoke. “I literally can’t, this is too good.” The poorly concealed amusement and affection in her voice was a balm to Lena’s nerves, though she’d never say it out loud. Probably.

 

Sighing once again, Lena flopped back on her bed with the phone still held to her ear. “I am glad my tragedy is so amusing to you.” Much as she tried, she couldn’t keep the amusement out of her own voice, her best friend of the last two years never failing to make her feel better.

 

“Oh come on Lena, your bullet dying when you were using it is hardly a tragedy. Unfortunate yes, but you won’t die.” Snickering again, Kara listened as the other girl huffed in mild annoyance.

 

“You don’t understand Kara. It died, right before I came. Literally seconds before I was about to orgasm. _Seconds._ ” The muffled laughter continued from the other end of the phone, never relenting. “I’ve never felt so betrayed Kara. This is the ultimate betrayal, the worst of all the possible betrayals.”

 

Uproarious laughter finally filtered through the phone, having been unsuccessfully held captive in bursting lungs. “Okay miss melodramatic, you know you could always just finish yourself off the old fashioned way. You don’t need a toy.” The affection and amusement in her voice encouraged a sigh out of Lena.

 

“I tried, it just wasn’t the same. I lost that high. I need help to get back up to that kind of peak, and I threw my help against the wall when it refused to service me.” Lena looked balefully at the broken plastic and metal across the room, below a small dent in the wall.

 

Kara hummed in acknowledgement, then uttered words she’d barely thought about before allowing them to find purchase on her tongue. “Well if you’re that desperate, I could always help you out.” As soon as the words had left her lips, Kara’s breath froze, and Lena could practically hear the blood rushing through her best friend’s head.

 

“Uh.. yeah.” Lena laughed nervously for a second before she too, stopped. Silence held the space between them for a few moments before she spoke again. “Are- are you serious right now Kara?”

 

The breath that had been held was released into the receiver, a static sound filling Lena’s ears as she waited on pins and needles to see if her best friend would stand by her words. And in so doing, allow the possibility of the something more that had always been simmering between them to finally come to fruition, or brush them off only to have the women return to the best friend status quo.

 

“Um, uh- yeah. If you want me to be.” Kara’s voice was tight, but confident. Like she knew the weight those words carried, and wanted Lena to take their full meaning.

 

Silence continued and Kara fidgeted restlessly, the sound of fabric rustling making it’s way down the line. “Uh, Lena? Did I make it weird? We can totally forget about this if you’re uncomfor-”

 

“Come over, now.” Lena couldn’t keep the arousal out of her voice if she’d tried. The anticipation was palpable, and she felt it flooding her veins. “I’m waiting, Kara.” And with that, she hung up. But not before hearing the gasp released from lips she’d admittedly, daydreamed about far too many times to be considered best friend behaviour.

 

Releasing a shaky sigh, Lena ran her hand through her disheveled hair and laughed unbelievingly to herself. “Holy shit, that just happened.” It was only after she uttered the words, that their meaning sank in. Green eyes widened, and both hands flew to grip the bedspread in a white knuckled grip. “Holy shit, _that just happened.”_

 

With newfound purpose in her steps, Lena sprung to her feet and tidied her room as best she could in the four minutes she knew it’d take for Kara to arrive from her own dorm to Lena’s.

 

The knock came sooner than she’d expected, and she only allowed herself half a second of hesitation before she squared her shoulders and strode forward, unlocking and pulling her door open with as much confidence as she could muster.

 

What awaited her on the other side caused a stutter in her chest. Kara had clearly ran to her dorm, giving sense to the thought that she’d arrived far faster than usual. Her chest rose and fell quickly, and her eyes were dilated to the point that Lena could barely see the brilliant blue that always arrested her.

 

Without a word, the blonde pushed into the room and closed the door behind her, locking it without turning to look at it, her eyes trained unflinchingly on her best friend. She stood still for a moment, and the raven haired woman could feel the burn of her eyes on her form, as well as the unspoken words between them.

 

They’d been best friends long enough that they both knew what it would mean if they followed through with this. Their weighted gazes spoke for them, and with no more hesitation Lena moved forward and gripped the back of Kara’s neck with one hand while the other spread out on abs she’d only ever seen, and not touched.

 

Desperate hands pulled the blonde in to her, and encouraged pink lips to collide with her own in a very long overdue kiss. It took them no time at all to deepen it, the pent up longing and adulation releasing like a shot.

 

Lena detached with much difficulty, eyes rolling back in her head when Kara instead moved her ministrations to the long column of her neck. She turned her head so her lips were against the crown of blonde hair. “Take me to bed Kara.”

 

“Jesus, yes Lena.” Kara pushed her back with strong hands at generous hips, and they fell together onto tangled sheets.

 

***

 

“Mother of fuck, that was way better than the orgasm I missed out on.” Lena practically purred, her voice rough from overuse.

 

The toned arm around her waist tightened and brought her in, Kara’s lips finding the hollow of Lena’s throat with a hum of affirmation. “I would hope so, because it was more than one.” Soft lips curled against her pale collarbone, then found their way up to kiss just under the edge of her jaw. Blue eyes finally met green, and they grinned at each other.

 

***

 

“Wait wait wait. Let me get this straight.”

 

Kara giggled at the word choice, only silencing herself when Lena elbowed her playfully. Alex just rolled her eyes at the two women.

 

“As I was saying.” She glared warningly at her sister who bit her lips to hold her mirth at bay. “You two finally got together because Kara accidentally offered to get you off? How does that even happen?” Alex was confused, but mostly suspicious. There was something they weren’t telling her.

 

Beside her in the campus coffee shiop, Alex’s girlfriend and Lena’s roommate Sam snickered and spoke up. “Oh they're definitely not telling you everything.” Alex’s head spun, red hair whipping about as she looked expectantly at her girlfriend.

 

“You know what happened? Spill already!” Her hands flailed as she gesticulated at her entirely amused girlfriend. “Did Lena tell you? How is it your roommate told you but my own sister, my own flesh and blood-” Kara cut in, “I’m adopted.” Alex glared. “My own flesh and blood didn’t tell me? Kara, I thought you cared more about me than that!” Faux betrayal was writ across her expressive face, however her eyes belied her gleeful excitement.

 

Lena blushed and hunkered down in her seat a little, leaning into Kara for support. Sam smirked evilly. “Oh no, she didn’t tell me what happened. I just know that when I got back to the room this morning, Lena and Kara were studying and looked conspicuously innocent. And Lena kept nervously looking at the floor behind me.” Alex was hanging on every word, meanwhile her sister and the raven haired girl’s faces were heating enough that they’d probably save the cafe on their next utilities bill. “So I turned to look at what was so distracting, and then I saw it.” Sam looked at her roommate, a shit eating grin on her face as Lena slowly died of embarrassment. Alex was practically ready to strangle the words out of Sam so she took pity on the redhead. “A very broken, bullet. Just sitting on the floor, under a very new dent in the wall.” Sam couldn’t contain her laughter at this point, both from recalling the events of that morning, and the sheer mortification on the two women’s faces across from them.

 

Alex froze, her mind travelling a mile a minute. It didn’t take long for her genius brain to put together the pieces. “Oh my god. _Oh my god!”_ Alex gripped the edges of the small table the four were seated at and shook it in realization. The other three grabbed their drinks a mere split second before, well used to Alex’s physical need to expel her feelings. “Your toy broke when you were using it, you threw it against the wall, told Kara, and she _accidentally offered to help?!”_ Her eyes were bugged, and Kara looked very much like a deer in the headlights, just waiting for her sister’s judgment.

 

The moment broke however when Alex guffawed and fell into peals of laughter, quickly joined by her girlfriend. She collapsed forward on the table, her head gently and repeatedly knocking into her arms as she tried to contain herself, very unsuccessfully.

 

“Okay, haha, it’s hilarious, can we finish our drinks and leave now?” Kara’s eyes darted around the cafe, trying to catch any eavesdroppers. Luckily for them, Alex carried enough of a reputation that no one dared to get on her bad side. She was fiercely protective of her favourite people, and so all the others in the cafe very intentionally weren’t listening in.

 

“Sure sis, sure.” Alex continued to snicker, trying to take a draw of her coffee but only succeeding in blowing a few bubbles into it with her lingering laughter. She coughed as some of it got up her nose, prompting a smug grin to break out onto the blonde’s face.

 

Feeling a push in her side, Kara looked over to see Lena, recently promoted from best friend to girlfriend, staring at her with affection and love. Not a smidge of embarrassment left, having shed it when Alex laughed rather than threaten her. She wouldn’t be afraid to admit the redhead intimidated her, but if she was laughing and not glaring at Lena, she must approve. At least, that was the closest to approval Alex would probably ever give anyone dating her little sister.

 

“It’s fine, love. After all, it was well worth Alex’s laughing at us, right?” A slight hint of insecurity entered her voice, Kara picking up on it immediately.

 

“Oh yeah, definitely worth it.” Smiling so wide her cheeks pushed at her glasses, Kara leaned in and kissed Lena chastely.

 

Not long after, the four left the cafe and went their separate ways after exchanging hugs. But of course, not before Alex snickered once more and pointed at the two younger women with both hands as she backed up to keep pace with Sam who was walking off. “You’ll never live this down you know, right?” She then stuck her tongue out at Kara before Sam laughed and grabbed her arm, yanking her with her as they left.

 

Kara was blushing profusely, and she turned to bury her face in Lena’s neck as her girlfriend chuckled and wrapped her arms around her. The raven haired woman felt words muttered into her skin. “Still worth it.”

 

Grinning, Lena kissed the crown of her girlfriend’s head.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so. The bullet thing happened to me, and I have never felt more betrayed by a piece of technology in my life. So then I naturally told my best friend about it. She popped a stitch in her side laughing at my misfortune, so obviously I had to fic it. The friends to lovers thing didn't happen though. That would be weird with my bestie, she's my platonic friend soulmate. So, the inspiration was my misfortune with sex toys, and the entire rest of this fic is just fun from my brain for the purpose of having an excuse to write about my OTP.
> 
> I really hope you guys enjoyed this, please leave me a comment and let me know what your favourite part was. =]
> 
> Love you my little pterodactyls,  
> Almighty Mama Dinosaur (aka Sam)


End file.
